


Kar'taylir Darasuum

by Daredevilishious, StarGem



Series: Star Wars: On the Tides of Change [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Brotherly Love, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Caring CC-2224 | Cody, Dad!Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jango Fett Lives, Jango rules Mandalore, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Mandalorian Marriage Traditions (Star Wars), Marriage Proposal, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, POV CC-2224 | Cody, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Siblings CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, The Clones are bulit like fucking tanks making them bigger than their Jedis’, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ×Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevilishious/pseuds/Daredevilishious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGem/pseuds/StarGem
Summary: Wise men say: "Only fools rush in." But I can't help falling in love with you.Or: Cody realizes that life is too short for fear and so (with the help of his wonderfully crazy family) he finally proposes his Jedi.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett & Clone Troopers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars: On the Tides of Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019056
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	1. Riduurok Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Kote…” He looks up into the pair of amber eyes filled with love and grins letting the tears fall from his eyes. “Yes… Yes! Yes! Thousand times YES!” 

Cody could only stare as the smoke cleared around them and a soft bright light stood in the center of the battlefield. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi master, a member of the Jedi Council, general of the GAR, his _herc’ata_ stood in the center, his hair wet with sweat, smudges of ash covering his face. But he was grinning, and when he looked to his commander his eyes bright with joy Cody decided. 

He was going to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

Marriage wasn’t something normal between _jettise_ , they weren’t allowed attachments, hardly allowed to love. Yes, lineages were like families but not every _jetti_ thought of it that way. His general however did, he looked at General Skywalker with love, the same looks he gets when he watches his _vod’e_ act like men, like they truly are alive and sentient whenever they are celebrating a new victory after a long and hard battle. 

He knows his _cyar’jetii_ has broken at least one rule in the code, attachments being the biggest one but he doesn’t care. Obi-Wan is too caring, too kind, he could never fall even when the worst has happened to him. 

That’s why he was so in love with the man. And he had a way to claim him as his forever. Hiding from his _cyare_ he began to make plans for the perfect proposal. The problem? He had no idea what in Manda was he doing. 

And that’s what brought him where he was now. 

Him, along with his _vod’ika_ Boil and Waxer sat in his quarter's datapads scattering around the room as they helped him look up traditional Mandalore Proposals. As much for researching it was becoming a complete bust, they’ve been at it for hours and couldn’t find anything on the few books they had gathered before they left Coruscant.

A groan comes from Boil as he tosses another datapad towards Cody’s cot and lays on the floor in defeat, “Why can’t you just make one up? Because this-“ he gestures to the stack of datapads and the mess of the room they’re in, “-Would’ve had happened.”

Cody rolls his eyes while Waxer jabs him in the stomach with his elbow, “No you _di’kurt_! He wants it to be something special. And you’re not helping anyway!” 

The two keep arguing with one another as Cody rubs his temples leaning his back against the wall. 

He loves his brothers, he genuinely does. But some days he just wants to murder them in their sleep. 

Out of ideas and at his wits' ends he looks for his comlink pushing around piles of datapads as his brothers wrestle with one another across the room like _adiik_ and dial a certain number sidling the comm against the floor. 

Cody smiles when Prime appears in front of him, his silver and blue _beskar’gam_ standing out with his _buyca_ clipped to his belt. Cody usually didn’t call Jango that much, since Prime was now the ruler of Mandalore he didn’t need to bother with them. Or at least that’s what Cody liked to think. 

_“Su cuy’gar, Kotè._ It’s not every day you call me. You should try doing that more often,” comes the cheeky and teasing greeting from the Mand’alor.

The commander flushes looking down at his feet, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment, _“Elek, buir.”_

Jango's eyes land on the pair of brothers who somehow made it behind Cody still wrestling one another, a tired sigh comes from his lips which makes Cody snicker. 

“What happened now?” 

Cody shrugs his shoulders, “Nothing bad. I promise. Just a question.” 

Waxer glances at the hologram and smiles avoiding a punch from his _vod_ , _“Su cuy’gar, buir!”_ But then screams when Boil manages to throw him to the ground and out of view. 

Jango only spares another glance before looking at his oldest mumbling under his breath, “You three give me a headache.” Something crashes off-screen and Jango quickly turns his head to the noise, “BOBA!” 

A child-like voice screams back Jango mumbles a quiet ”four” and pays attention to his _ad_. “What can I help you with?” 

Cody clears his throat a small blush coming to his cheeks, was it weird asking your dad for help with marriage proposals? He raises his chin as he stares up at the Mand’alor, “What do you know of Mandalorian Marriage Traditions?” 

Jango blinks, his face softens before a small smile creeps onto his lips as he leans forward, “ _Ad’ika_ , are you courting someone?” 

The commander only stares down at his feet feeling bashful again, “Yes... I plan to. I just wanted it to be traditional. He likes traditions y’know.” 

Prime grins and a small chuckle falls from his lips, “Well firstly, you need to create a pendant.” 

“A pendant?” 

“It’s a necklace, _ad._ A gift to your _runi_. The pedant is a representative of them, or what you see in them,” Jango explains. “Tell me, what would you associate your _cyare_ with?” He asks. 

Cody didn’t even hesitate, “A sun.” Obi-Wan shined bright wherever he went, he could bring the darkness out of others with his voice and smile alone. And Cody would follow that sun to the end’s of the universe if he asked. 

He hears soft snickering coming from his _vod’e_ behind him breaking him out of his thoughts and his cheeks heat up once again and he sends them both a glare. Prime smiles, “Then a sun you will create. Helpful?” 

A pendant, Cody could make a pendant, it wouldn’t be too hard right? Not to mention his brothers would be able to help him make the perfect one. Boil and Waxer finally join his sides as he looks up to his _buir_ and gives a small nod, _“Elek. Ori’vor’e buir.”_

 _“Ba’gedet’ye, Kote._ But I will ask, who is your _cyare?”_

Boil scoffs amusement in his voice as he leans against his shoulder, “The general. Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

Jango is quiet for a few minutes, his expression blank. Then his eyes lit up in realization and a teasing smile graced his features. “Oh, you mean the _jetii_ who absolutely kicked my _sheebs_ on Kamino? You’ve chosen well _Kote.”_

His sons go silent before Cody breathes out, “He WHAT?”

* * *

It’s been weeks since Cody brought up the news of his proposal plans and at this point, he really wasn’t surprised that almost all of the 212th knew about it. He just _knows_ that Waxer was probably the one to “spill the beans”, he’s horrible at keeping his mouth shut! And Boil was no better by any means with his constant teasing anytime he was around his _jetii_! He said before and he’ll say it again, he loves his _vod’ike_ but sometimes he truly wishes to murder them in their sleep. He was only lucky enough that sometimes his _cyare_ was as clueless as a box of rocks because this was getting out of hand. They couldn’t even take a _walk_ together anymore without being stared down by his _vod’e_. 

Wooley and Waxer especially were the ones constantly following him around and asking something in the lines of: “ _Ori’vod_ did you do it yet?” or “Are you gonna ask today?” or “How much longer it’s been _weeks_ already!” or just plain old “Cody! Cody! _Cody! Kote. Kote! Ori’vod-_ “

And if anyone blames Cody for losing his temper right there and sending both of them to scrub the _rubuhuva_ to cool off then they are a _di’kut_ and as big of a moron as those two or just never lived a day with younger siblings. 

And if Wooley _randomly_ got the watch duty for a full week after the _rubuhuva_ then nobody was any wiser. 

Cody sighed, rubbing a hand down the side of his face and massaging his temples as he entered his quarters. Great, _another_ migraine was brewing. 

_‘Katlkriye di'kut’_ _,_ he thought as he sat down behind his desk and put his elbows atop the hard surface, and buried his head in his hands. He just existed like that for a few minutes, just him, his scattered thoughts, his brewing migraine, and his breathing. But eventually, his neck got stiff and he had to lift his head so he was resting his chin on his palms. 

The 212th Commander looked around the plain room he was currently occupying. As the higher ranking official he had the luxury of having his own quarters, office, bedroom, and bathroom included. No offense to his _vod’e_ but Cody was glad for the privacy he was offered. Not only did he feel hella claustrophobic in a room filled to the brim with people, but he also couldn’t _stand_ sleeping amongst dozens of snoring, drooling _vod’e_ and he will forever blame Bly and Ponds for this. What was nice about these quarters was that they were spacious and were completely and utterly nosy _di’kut vod’ika_ free. And if he was being _completely_ honest that meant amongst these walls he and his _cyare_ were able to have some very well deserved and needed rest and bonding time. Which was always any sort of perfect.

Cody smiled despite himself at the very thought of his _jetti_ . He wasn’t lying weeks ago when he told _buir_ that Obi-Wan was like a sun in his life. Whenever they needed him most Obi-Wan was right there for him and all of his _vod’e_ . He did his best to cheer them all up when they were down after a particularly hard battle with lots of casualties. He always knew what to say or do to cheer them all up. He truly was the sun in all 212th lives and whenever he was away it almost felt… like all the warmth of the sun was suddenly taken away by the thick dark cloud. Force did Cody love this man more than his own life and should he ask Cody to bring him a literal star from the space by _Manda_ would Cody do it all over again just to make him happy, just to be able to see him smile so beautifully to be able to power the whole galaxy. 

That’s why he wanted the proposal to be perfect, the pendant had to be perfect. It’s what his _cyare_ deserved after all he’s been through, all that he did for them, all that he did for him, all he’s sacrificed. Cody snorted a smile at the thought of his beautiful Jedi, his silvery-blue eyes that can change colors depending on his mood, his warm smile that he was so fond of sharing and could make your way no matter how down you are. His perfect pale skin that’s dusted with very faint freckles that are easy enough to miss without looking really close. His perfect amberish hair color. And his hands and the warmth they always seem to possess…

So lost in his thoughts the Marshal Commander did not hear the doors opening and closing and quiet footsteps sliding across the floor until a pair of arms gently wrapped around his shoulders and a chin was rested on top of his head and Cody smiled even wider than before.

 _“Su cuy’gar Kote. M_ _e'vaar ti gar_ _?”_ the Jedi greeted in noticeably Coruscanti accented Mando’a.

Cody sighs again leaning back into the warmth pressed against his back, he glances up to meet his _jetii’s_ silvery eyes and smiles. _“_ _Jate'shya jii ibac gar cuyir olar_ _, Hertena._ How are you?” 

He feels his _jetii_ chuckle at the pet name and before he straightens so he’s staring down at Cody and the Commander can see the mischievous sparkling in his eyes. Most human Jedi are smaller than the Clones and at times they all took advantage of that. Obi-Wan especially was one of the tiniest humans Cody has ever seen - well besides usually human ladies and children - and he never missed the opportunity to tease his _jetti_ about it which always ends up with Obi-Wan complaining about it because he’s “not _that_ short!”. But on occasions like this when Cody is sitting down and Obi-Wan is having the option to be taller he would usually hover above him or rest his head atop Cody’s as he did before. But more often than not Obi-Wan would just hover above Cody with those silver eyes sparkling with mischief and Cody isn’t afraid to admit that he feels like the sun itself is watching down upon him.

“Better than I was 10 minutes ago,” Obi-Wan giggled sweetly and sneaked his hands to cover Cody’s eyelids.

The clone chuckled fondly when he felt the familiar pressure of Obi-Wan’s soft lips on his forehead. _“Cyare...”_ he breathed and moved his hand to rest atop his _jetti’s_ that were still on his eyelids and intertwined their fingers before bringing it back down to their sides. “Anything, in particular, you planned for today _Te’ranir?_ Want me to move?”

“Oh no please continue what you were doing,” the Jedi responded calmly and moved the other hand and threaded his fingers through the clone’s short black hair. “It seemed pleasant.”

Cody could only close his eyes as his _jetii_ continued to genty trace his fingernails through his scalp and temples, _right over_ the migraine points and let out a pleased sigh of relief. “When it’s you I can’t imagine it being _anything but_ pleasant, _Cyare”_

 _“Buhayeti'r,”_ Obi-Wan said teasingly and kissed his forehead again. “What got you so tense this time _ner baretr?”_ he asked lightly when he pulled back.

Cody froze for a moment. He couldn’t let Obi-Wan know about the proposal just yet, the pendant wasn't even finished! But perhaps he doesn’t have to lie entirely. He hates lying, especially to Obi-Wan so telling half the truth isn’t exactly lying, is it?

“It’s my _vod’ike_ ,” Cody signed in not-so-fake annoyance. “Wooley, Boil and Waxer especially. They just won’t leave me alone for a minute. And don’t get me wrong I love my _vod’e_ and I don’t mind spending time with them. But Manda can’t they just calm down for one _kriffin_ minute?”

Obi-Wan simply chuckles and walks to the front of his Commander and sits on his lap and tucks his head underneath the clone’s chin, right where he belonged. Cody brought his strong arms around his _jetti’s_ middle and sighed in contentment before closing his eyes. Obi-Wan was just so tiny in his arms and it was perfect. Everything about his Jedi was _perfect_. And he deserved everything perfect and Cody will be damned first before he lets his _Vaar'tur_ _tyatr_ get anything but perfection.

And as they simply held onto each other like this, content and relaxed and together, away from nosy and loud troopers, Cody let his thoughts wander. And how could he not think of the most important person in his life that was at the moment also safely held in his embrace. Looking down at his _Cyare_ and smiling his thoughts went to the first time he and Obi-Wan confessed to one another. It was one of the best memories he had. 

It was after one of the campaigns that had been particularly hard- Actually _hard_ wasn’t the word to describe it, it was downright _devastating_ . The 212th wasn’t ready for the full attack; the information they received from the Council and Senate was wrong. They were outnumbered and out-gunned deliberately, they hardly escaped with their lives. Cody had to watch as his brothers were shot down, Troopers and _Shinies_ alike, his _vod’e_ were slaughtered and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Only a quarter of the group had come back alive and they didn’t even get to bury their dead before they retreated. Even now he could not forgive himself for the things he saw and couldn’t prevent. And at the time Cody could only wander down the halls of the Negotiator aimlessly, thinking of every face of his _vod’ika_ he saw get shot down. He remembered he couldn't cry, he couldn’t scream, _he couldn’t do anything._ Just like he couldn’t do anything from stopping his _vod’ika_ deaths.

His feet were moving on autopilot, he didn’t even know where he was going. Eventually, he was met in front of a door and blindly slammed the code in before stepping inside not looking back. He steps into the room and realizes just exactly where he was, the scent of tea and herbs filled his nose and he could see the single teapot along with burnt-out incense sticks sitting on a counter and the stack of datapads on the desk. 

He was in General Kenobi’s room. 

Cody _knew_ he shouldn’t be in here, he _knew_ that he should go. But his feet wouldn’t move, his body wasn’t moving, refusing his commands. He could only stare at the wall ahead of him. 

The Marshal Commander stood in the room for a full hour before Obi-Wan returned. The Jedi entered his room with a handful of paperwork in his arms that he had to review over later on and he was already looking at one of the datapads as he entered. He told him that the moment he stepped through the threshold he would definitely run into Cody if he didn’t freeze in surprise because of the sudden feeling of another force presence in there. He saw it was dull, empty almost and Obi-Wan never felt anything like it before, at least not so close to himself. What he found was his Commander standing there with his back to him. There wasn’t a single light on but in the dim light coming in from the hallway Obi-Wan could make out the gold paint that graced across the clone’s armor. Cody was just standing there like a statue facing the wall, his bucket was off and in his hand hanging at his side. He didn’t even turn to face the Jedi when he entered.

Obi-Wan was confused but more than that he was worried. Cody never entered his room without permission or without him being there as well. Something was _very_ wrong here.

He kept silent as he walked past him and cast a glance at his face, Cody was just staring. His eyes were trained on the wall in front of him but they seemed unfocused. _Empty._ Obi-Wan quickly placed down the datapads on his desk adding them to the pile that was already there and slowly made his way in front of his commander. 

He could see that Cody... _wasn’t there_ , there was a visible blankness in his amber eyes. He slowly lifted his hand to carefully touch the clone’s cheek and when he didn’t get a reaction he called out his name in a soft whisper. 

There was no response, no reaction. Obi-Wan only grows more worried, he’s never seen Cody like this, in all the years they’ve fought side by side this was the first time he’s seen his commander lose the facade he put up. The Jedi tried once again calling his commander’s name, this time with a hint of urgency and worry slipping through.

This time he received a soft sniff from the man above him and Obi-Wan tilts his head to the side curiously, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks over his commander’s face. His blank amber eyes were watering and his lips were trembling ever so slightly as if he was seconds away from breaking apart. 

“Cody... Please... Talk to me?" Obi-Wan had whispered when he reached up with his other hand to cradle his commander’s face between his palms. 

He didn’t expect for him to just… _break._

Cody sobbed as he leaned into his palms pushing his face into them as much as could as if they were the only things keeping him sane. Obi-Wan let a sad smile grace his features after the initial shock of receiving such a reaction when he realized what was most likely going on; his Commander was bottling his emotions up for too long. He knew Cody’s strength came from those around him, from his _vod’e_ and he knew just how hard this campaign or any other battle really affected him. Obi-Wan was slightly mad at himself, he should’ve checked on him first and _then_ go into the meeting with the Council.

Then Obi-Wan pulled Cody’s head down so they could press their foreheads against one another. Another sob worked through Cody as the Jedi started to lower them to the floor until both of them were kneeling before each other. Cody’s helmet clattered to the ground as he reached up and grabbed his General’s hands with his own shaking ones as if they were the only thing keeping him together and just sobs while Obi-Wan held him. 

Cody smiles as he remembers Obi-Wan holding him tight and whispering sweet reassures into his ear as he cried. Cheeky bastard definitely used the Force to send comfort to him and Cody couldn’t find it in him to be mad at his _Cyare_ looking back at it now. At some point, he stirred, and for the life of him Cody could not remember what took over him but suddenly he rushed forward and pressed himself flush against Obi-Wan and buried his face into his _jetti’s_ shoulder and cried. 

Obi-Wan for his part only sighed, “Oh, _Kote,”_ and snaked his arms under the Commander’s armpits and hugged him back as tightly as he could, probably ignoring how his armor stabbed into his sides and shoulders as laid his cheek against the clone’s shoulder piece. They stayed like that for a while, neither really knew how long, Cody pressed against his General, his tears soaking the _jetii’s_ robes as he sobbed and Obi-Wan holding him tightly and whispering soft things into his ears and rubbing his hands down his arms. The position was uncomfortable surely but it worked.

“Cody, my dear. Let’s go somewhere more comfortable shall we?” Cody distinctly remembered Obi-Wan suggesting. He didn’t, _couldn’t_ answer him but it wasn’t like Obi-Wan was waiting for a response in the first place as he helped the clone get to his feet and guided him over to his cot then helped him out of his armor. 

What happened next was a blur to both of them. It was late and both were exhausted in their own right so the idea of lying down sounded like heaven to the both of them. Somewhere in his last moments of consciousness, when he was still clinging to Obi-Wan, Cody could swear he heard the _jetii_ saying in perfect Mando’a, _“Ni cuyir olar, ni ganar gar,”_ and the rest was a mystery.

Cody remembers when he awoke the next day he was snuggled into the warmth pressing into his side. That was until he realized that there _shouldn’t be anything_ that warm in his cot. He quickly lifted his head only to see a head full of auburn hair and Cody turned beat red realizing just _who_ that warm thing was and the _position they were in_. The General laid asleep below him, his hair spread out among the pillows, Cody on top of him, his face tucked into the General’s neck. Their legs were tangled together and their arms were equally wrapped around one another. 

Cody remembered the feeling of sheer _embarrassment_ and wanting to die right there and then. Just maybe not in front of his superior and crush. Maybe outside. Alone.

First of all, he came into his general’s room unannounced, secondly; he cried into his robes as if he was a shiny all over again, third; they were cuddling on. General’s. _Bed_.

Groaning and letting his head fall back down into his General’s pillow Cody let out a string of curses in basic and Manda’o. He remembered pausing, feeling fingers running through his hair, much like moments ago, and another hand cradling the back of his head and Force did that feel good. All he could do was lean into the touch and close his eyes once again. He heard his general chuckle causing heat to rise to his cheeks. 

“General.” He greeted him, his voice low, not wanting to break the moment. He refused to even look at the _jetii’s_ face not knowing what to expect. 

However Obi-Wan wasn’t having it, the Jedi lifted up his chin making him meet his eyes. He remembered Obi-Wan softly whispering to him, “There is nothing to be embarrassed about my dear. What happened last night... I’m glad you let it out then keep it in.” He paused for a second and looked away momentarily and untangled himself from Cody’s embrace and sat up. When he looked back at him he added, “I of all people know how unhealthy it is.” He gave him a tired smile as he tried to put his hair back in place but in the end, he only made his amberish hair messier, a few strands sitting in front of eyes as he desperately tried to put them back in place and Cody remembers just looking at him because his General truly was adorable. He still is. 

Eventually, his general had given up with a pout (which was also adorable) and turned his attention to him sitting cross-legged across from him. “Now, do you wish to speak about yesterday?” 

He absolutely did not. It was already embarrassing enough they ended up cuddling on his cot. If Cody could he would pass away right now so he could save himself from the embarrassment he felt. ‘ _If vod’e knew’_ , his mind supplied helpfully and Cody almost screamed in horror.

But as Cody sat up as well and looked at his General that morning, he paused. The _jetii_ looked at him softly, a pillow was hugged close to his chest with his chin rested on top, he was still wearing that damned smile on his lips forcing Cody to stare at them. “I-I no? N-Not really.” 

Obi-Wan tilted his head as he stared at his commander, Cody knew was blushing, like _really_ blushing, he could only guess that his cheeks were red and remembered his hand constantly rubbed up and down his neck in an awkward manner. The Jedi’s smile had widened and Cody to this day didn’t know why. Cody was the deadly, stoic Marshal Commander of the 212th, not some awkward shinny who couldn’t look his General in the eye without fumbling over his words. 

He heard Obi-Wan chuckle making his cheeks darken even more because that was just plain up _adorable_. 

Cody remembered as he panicked, fumbling out an apology, “L-Look General I’m s-sorry I shouldn’t have come in here w-without permission. O-Or cried in your c-chest like an _adiik_ that was unprofessional of me I can just-“

But he never got to finish his sentence because a soft pair of lips were pressed against his. He laughs at himself as he remembers how much of a mess he was when the General had finally kissed him. He froze on the spot blinking as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Was… was the general… _kissing him?_ Kissing him on the lips? _Ta'hye_ . _Osi'kyr._ The General was kissing him on the lips!

Oh, sweet Manda, the General was kissing him! Him, out of all people! What was he supposed to do?! Was he supposed to push him away? Kiss him back? Kissing him back sounded like a good idea right? He remembered the General pulling away with a flash of horror on his face. As if he had misread Cody’s feelings and possibly ruined their relationship. Wait… Did he think _Cody didn’t like it?!_

When Obi-Wan opened his mouth to apologize he didn’t get the chance, and Cody chuckled remembering him leaping forward crashing their lips together, and throwing them down back on the bed. Cody felt the noise of surprise come from his General but he simply kissed it away as Obi-Wan went slack in his arms. 

Has Cody dreamed of kissing his General’s lips when he talks? When he rambled about things excitedly? When he gave him that smile with his silvery-blue eyes bright of joy that hardly came around? Yes, _sue_ him. His General was strong-willed, behind his calm facade he was like a brewing storm, and behind that, it was a man slightly broken with little smiles. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was everything he ever wanted. 

Cody reached for one of his general’s hands tangling their fingers together. The general’s beard scratched against his chin as he dived in deeper, the _jetii’s_ mouth warm against his, his lips incredibly soft against his. Cody never wanted to pull away. He felt Obi-Wan's hand rest against his cheek and he leaned into the touch because _no one_ has ever held him the way his General did. The jetii’s touch was tender and if Cody dared to hope, _love_ and his kisses felt like home. 

The Marshal Commander and the General finally pulled away when they realized that they still needed to breathe. And when Cody looks down at him a laugh breaks from his lips because Manda, Cody has been wanting this for so long and his General laughs with him holding his face in between his palms. His smile was brighter than ever before, his cheeks were flustered and his hair was a mess. Cody just saw perfect. 

“Well, this isn’t how I thought my morning would be.” The jetii starts moving his hands away from the clone’s cheek to wrap his arms over his shoulders, his eyes were bright with mischief. “Not that I’m complaining. _Cyare_.” 

Cody remembered laughing that morning as he kissed his General again and them just cuddling for as long as they could and now his jetii was finally his. Coming back into reality Cody had a smile upon his lips as he noticed his Cyare Jetii still in his arms and lightly dosing with a ghost of a smile upon his lips as well. Cody sighed in content and leaned back in his chair bringing Obi-Wan with him and the man in his arms only stirred in his arms lightly. Yes right here in right now among these four walls of their office in each other’s arms is where they belonged now and forever.

* * *

Waxer, the snitch that he is, just _had to_ call Prime and “report” that Cody still hasn’t courted his _Hertena._ The very _nerve-_

The thing is Cody still didn’t find the right moment to ask for his _Cyare’s_ hand. They were in the middle of a war for Manda’s sake! They hardly had any free time as it is, the Senate and the Council were sending them around the galaxy, hardly giving them any time to relax. He could see as the days passed by how much of a toll it was taking on his _Cyar’ika_. If Cody could he would march up to the Council and demand them to give his jetii a week off at least. But he was just a clone, he had no voice. No one would care what he had to say. Especially not the Senate. 

_Still_ . Cody was going to strangle his _vod’ika_ after he was done speaking to their buir. Also, he felt… _betrayed._ He expected his _buir_ to be encouraging, give him advice, not say-

“ _Kote_ I swear to Manda if you don’t kriffing start courting your _Cyare this instant_ you’re grounded.” 

First of all, Cody was a freaking adult, Prime technically couldn’t ground him. But seeing the look in his _buir’s_ eyes just asking, _challenging_ him if he wanted to test him... Cody could only nod with a quiet, _“Elek, buir.”_ He was going to murder them all. But Waxer _especially_. 

The right moment finally came during a diplomatic campaign, the planet’s two rulers were in a battle with one another and of course, they sent Obi-Wan to fix their problem. As always. Cody knew his _Cyare_ was a great negotiator but it didn’t mean they had to send him to every planet with a political conflict just so they could join the Republic. 

But watching as his _Cyare_ easily diffused any outbreaks, how he played the polite negotiator who chose no sides, how he was able to make the rulers come to an agreement in only five hours. It made Cody swoon, this was the reason why he was so in love with his _runi_ , and today was the day he would finally drop to his knee. 

Later that day when his _vod’e_ set up the camps and he had no work to be done he sent out on his mission. He found his General in his tent mumbling as he read over his datapad once again stressing himself over _~~(pointless)~~ _ paperwork. Cody made his way to his jetii and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him flush against his chest, _“Te’ranir._ How long have you been looking at these?” 

His General leaned back into his arms relaxing yet his eyes still didn’t pull away from the screen in front of his eyes, “Not important my dear. I’m almost done.” 

Cody rolls his eyes, ‘almost done’ in the General’s case meant a minimum of ten more reports before he was finally able to relax. Normally Cody would sit with him, let his _Cyare_ lay in his lap as he finished but not today. Instead, he carefully pucks the tablet away from his palms pressing a light kiss to his cheek, “Walk with me.” 

His General grunted lightly, turning his head to look up at him, “Cody, I have reports-“

 _“Kemir ti ni, gedet'ye ner Hertena?”_ He whispered against his ear. 

Cody knew that Obi-Wan's weakness was Mando’a, his General would go completely slack in his arms and snuggled as close as he could into his arms. Letting Cody whisper whatever he wanted into his ears, it was also a way to get his General to do what he wanted. Like going on a walk. _Right now._

“Alright. I suppose taking a break couldn’t hurt.” Obi-Wan mumbled, tucking his face into his commander’s neck and Cody chuckled, kissing his cheek again and taking his hand, pulling him out the tent and through the camp. Several of his _vod’e_ snapped their heads up to watch as they walked through. Obi-Wan greeted them politely as they walked by but Cody knew exactly what they were thinking, he locked eyes with Boil on his way out and his _vod’ika’s_ eyes had brightened with- Cody quickly broke their eye contact feeling the pendant in his pocket weigh down even more. 

They walked down one of the fields near the campsite, his General walked ahead of him letting his fingers trace through the tall flowers and grass and he rambled about whatever came to his mind. Obi-Wan looked peaceful as they walked through the fields, the sun settling above their heads casting a golden halo to cast over the _jetii_ . His _cyare_ had nothing to worry about at the moment. They were alone, and they were themselves, he wasn’t the Marshal Commander, and he wasn’t a General of the GAR. 

They were just Cody and Obi-Wan Kenobi now. 

Obi-Wan finally stops talking and turns to look at him, his eyes filled with curiosity, “Dear? Are you alright? You are unusually quiet today _ner Hture Midr._ Is everything okay?” 

Well, now or never. 

Cody doesn’t answer and instead takes the other's hand and starts gently pulling him towards a tree that stood on top of a hill. Obi-Wan followed him willingly but he was still confused about exactly what his _Midr_ was planning. Cody turned him around and guided him to sit on the ground, the tree hanging above them. Obi-Wan looked up at him raising his head, his eyes searching over the clone, “Cody? What’s going on?” 

Cody’s hands twitch as he reaches inside his pocket, gripping the pendant around his palm, taking a deep breath as it's sunset when he drops to his knee. Obi-Wan blinks, “Cody what are you- _”_

Cody held the pendant out and looked deep into those wonderfully wide silver eyes that sparkled in the light of the sun behind them. Taking a deep breath Cody smiled and with his free hand took the Jedi’s own and with much confidence asked:

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, _ner mesh’la herc’ata._ _Kar'taylir darasuum be ner jibr_ _, ner irana, myasa’yr gar hanvioa ni?”_

Obi-Wan's eyes were filled with tears as he stared at him in shock, his eyes were trailed on the pendant that sat in Cody’s hand. The pendant was two golden suns overlapping each other that seemed to shine when the light touched them, a golden gem in the center of the suns, the same color as Cody’s eyes. Obi-Wan couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from it. 

_“Kote…”_ He looks up into the pair of amber eyes filled with love and grins letting the tears fall from his eyes. “Yes… Yes! Yes! Thousand times _YES_!” 

Cody grins and opens his mouth to speak but before he could _his_ Obi-Wan tackles him down making them roll across the grass and flowers, he laughs as Obi-Wan pressed kisses across his cheeks and lips his tears falling onto his cheeks. Cody grips his arms around his _gia'jr_ waist and lifts him into the air spinning him around their laughter filling the space around them. He switches to holding his hertena bridal style and smashes their lips together with pure joy which takes his _cyare_ by surprise only for him to return the kiss with excitement and wrapping his arms around his _hture’s_ shoulders cupping both of his cheeks.

As they were celebrating their engagement unbeknown to the couple there was a group of troopers along with a holoprojector of Jango watching from afar silently cheering for them. 

“Kriffing  _ finally _ ! I thought I was going to have to do it for him!” Boil mumbled with fake annoyance as he watched the couple fall into the grass again giggling like  _ adiik _ . 

Waxer elbowed him in the gut but his excitement outweighed the annoyance as he grinned at the lovebirds. “Oh shut up you _di’kut_!” he responded as he watched his _Ori’vod_ roll around in the grass through the binoculars. “You gotta admit it though; it was funny that they both thought they were _subtle_ about liking each other. I mean, _how HOW in Manda’s name_ did they think that long eye stares and that whole lightsaber dropping shtick was subtle?! Even the _shinies_ noticed!”

“As if we couldn’t tell sir!” a shiny from the back of the group yelled.

Laughs echoed around them and Jango shook his head fondly. “At least he’s the one getting married,“ he murmured in amusement. “Unlike the rest of you,” he added with arms crossed on his chest and pointed look at his younger  _ ade _ .

“ _ Hey _ !” 

“That’s unfair!”

“But- But!  _ He _ claimed the General first!” 

“The General isn’t the only person out there you  _ di’kut _ .”

Jango rolls his eyes at his  _ ade _ yelling out their protests. “Well when you  _ and  _ your  _ cyare _ manage to beat me in a combat we will be talking about any sort of marriages you  _ hrayidur _ ,” he didn’t spare them another look and instead decided to pay attention to his  _ i’ea’alhiyr _ as he and his  _ cyare _ laid in the grass cuddling with one another. The  _ jetii _ made his son truly happy. 

The sun had finally disappeared by the time Cody opened his eyes again, his  _ Cyare _ snuggled into his arms, the pendant sitting against his chest right over his heart. The pendant claimed Obi-Wan as his, and he would be damned if anyone tried to take him away. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” came the soft mumble from his  _ gia'jr _ , his voice muffled since he was hiding his face in his shoulder. 

Cody chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to his temple, “Sorry,  _ T _ _ e'ctur _ _. _ But, we do need to get back to camp.” 

Obi-Wan groaned softly sitting up and ruffling his hair and Cody chuckled at the scattered flower petals resting in his red locks and pucks one of them out. “Relax, we can cuddle all you want when we get back.” 

The Jedi huffs but a smile forms on his lips, “Very well.” He stands to his feet dusting off his robes trying to make himself look presentable as if they didn’t just roll around in the grass for at least an hour. Cody stands as well and lets his  _ fiance _ clasp his hand in his and lead them back to the campsite grinning. 

They walked in comfortable silence, their fingers intertwined and with Obi-Wan leaning onto Cody’s arm and Cody smiling down at the clear display of affection. They walked at a slow pace and while they weren’t too far away from the camp they savored every second they had together. And once they made it back the camp broke out into loud cheers which normally startled them both. Troopers and  _ Vod’e _ were waiting for them and were throwing their  _ buyce _ into the air and Waxer and Wooley ran over to Obi-Wan, tackling him into their arms and cheering loudly. Boil only walked to his  _ ori’vod _ and clapped him on the back as hard as he could making Cody hiss with pain and attempt to punch him back. 

His  _ vod’ika _ starts before throwing an arm around his shoulder, they both look over to where Obi-Wan was behind hugged by their  _ vod’e _ laughing into their arms and shaking off his pendant proudly. “You’re gonna be a married man.” 

And when Obi-Wan turned his head to look back at Cody couldn’t help but smile in return, “ _ Elek _ , I am.” 

“Congratulations  _ Kote _ ,” a familiar gruff voice said from somewhere on his side and Cody turned in time to see Jango Fett remove his helmet as he and his super commandos approached. Cody snapped to attention and placed a hand over his heart and bowed in respect to the Mand’alor. Jango stopped in front of him and smirked. “You finally did it  _ di’kut _ . I’m proud.”

There were whispers and some bolder vode even let out the “oooooh”s. Jango remained unamused. Cody on the other hand couldn’t help but feel like dying. He was pretty sure his face was as red as lobster.  _ “V-vor entye Mand’alor,” _ he stammered. Sure he usually wasn’t afraid to talk to Jango but that was usually only over commlink. It was extremely rare to see him in person with his guards and supercommandos there to protect him. So yeah excuse him for feeling a bit out there at the fact that the Mand’alor of True Mandalorian faction and his buir had decided to come and personally congratulate him on engagement. 

A soft and polite “Ahem” from the side brought Cody and Jango’s attention to the side where Obi-Wan was calmly waiting to be acknowledged. Cody’s eyes instantly lit up and he completely missed the small smirk his  _ buir _ was giving him. Obi-Wan walked a bit closer and stopped at Cody’s side, his sun pendant hanging around his neck.

“ _ Ni olarom gar Mand’alor _ ,” the Jedi said calmly and with a small smile as he bowed in respect to the Mandalorian leader. His eyes were sparkling mischievously when he looked back up. 

Jango eyed the Jedi with a pleased look and a smirk on his lips. 

“ _ Jetii Kaplyr Kenobi, _ ” he greeted in his rich Mando’a accent. “ _ Ru'dayasku nayc haa'taylir.  _ _ Norac par sto _ _ ru uhyih gar?” _

Obi-Wan on his end almost looked like a proper Jedi Master he made himself out to be. Almost. The mischievous sparkling and a small smirk on his handsome face gave him away.

_ “liser va koor ti rohak?” _ he replied smugly. Cody was struggling whether to feel charmed, aroused or plain out terrified.    
  
Jango snorted and made a step closer towards the Jedi and Cody tensed immediately. What if those two seriously go at each other?!  _ Buir _ did tell him they fought back on Kamino and Boba confirmed it. He didn’t say if he wants a rematch however and from the looks of it neither Obi-Wan nor Jango were backing down. Cody just wished he wouldn’t have to choose between the two of them because Cody knew he would pick his Jedi. And while Jango never showed any hard feelings towards Obi-Wan, Cody rather didn’t question the chances. Better safe than sorry.

The troopers around them went quiet, everybody focused on the Jedi and the Mand’alor staring intently at each other. Nobody moved. It was dead quiet.

Then out of a sudden both of them burst out laughing and the world around them went into chaos. Well except for Jango’s aides the clones closest around them gave a shriek of surprise and some even fell on their  _ sheebs _ before they joined in the laughter either at each other or with the Jedi and Mand’alor. Cody himself regretted dearly for the lack of his  _ buyce _ because he was sure he was about to pass out any moment now and he wanted to scream. 

Jango and Obi-Wan finally calmed down from their laughter high and closed the distance between them as they embraced. 

“If he gives you trouble,” Jango said to Obi-Wan and pointed a mischievous look at his son, “you have my commlink.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and eyed Cody with a smile and all the love he possessed for the man and the clone wanted to melt on the spot. Then he looked back at Jango. “Oh, no worries. I have my ways,” Jedi eyed his Commander again and winked. “But I will keep it in mind.”

Jango cracked a grin at that and clasped the Jedi on his shoulder. “Well in that case  _ Kote _ . You indeed are one lucky man.” Jango winked at the Jedi Master.  _ “ _ _ Morutar at aliit” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Ner herc'ata - My sunshine  
> Jetiise - [JAY-tee-see] - Jedi plural, Republic  
> Vod’e - [vohd] - brothers  
> Cyar’jetii – Beloved Jedi  
> Cyare - [SHAH-ray] - beloved, loved, popular  
> Vod’ika - Little brothers  
> Di'kut - [DEE-koot] - idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)  
> Adiik - [AH-deek] - child aged 3 to 13  
> Beskar'gam - [BES-kar-GAM] - armor  
> Buyca - [BOO-shah] - bucket, pail  
> Su cuy'gar - [Soo COO-ee-gar] - Hello - lit. *You're still alive.*  
> Kote - [KOH-day, KOH-tay] - glory - (Mando'a for Cody)  
> Elek - [EL-eck] - yes (shortened to 'lek as 'yeah')  
> Buir - [boo-EER] - father  
> Ad - [ahd] - son  
> Runi - [roo-NEE] - soul (poetic only)  
> Ori'vor'e - [AW-ree-VOHR-ay] - Thanks a lot! Thanks a million!  
> Rubuhuva - toliet  
> “Katlkriye di'kut” - “Stupid waste of space.”  
> “Su cuy’gar Kote. Me'vaar ti gar?” - “Hello Glory. How are you?”  
> “Jate'shya jii ibac gar cuyir olar, Hertena.” - “Better now that you be here, Sunlight.”  
> Te’ranir - Sunbeam  
> Buhayeti'r - Coquette  
> Ner baretr - My fellow  
> Vaar'tur tyatr - Morning star  
> “Ni cuyir olar, ni ganar gar.” - “I’m here. I have you.”  
> Ta'hye. Osi'kyr. - Holy. Shit.  
> Cyar'ika - [shar-EE-kah] - darling, sweetheart  
> “Kemir ti ni, gedet'ye ner hertena?” - Walk with me, please my sunlight?”  
> “Ner Hture Midr.” - “My Glorious Tiger.”  
> “Obi-Wan Kenobi, ner mesh’la herc’ata. Kar'taylir darasuum be ner jibr, ner irana, myasa’yr gar hanvioa ni?” - “Obi-Wan Kenobi, my beautiful sunshine. Love of my life, my soulmate, will you marry me?”  
> Gia'jr - Fiance  
> I’ea’alhiyr’s - Eldest  
> Hrayidur - brats  
> Te'ctur - sunflower  
> “Ni olarom gar Mand’alor.” = “I welcome you Mand’alor.”  
> “Ru'dayasku nayc haa'taylir. Norac par sto ru uhyih gar.” - “Long time no see. Back for more aren't you?”  
> “Liser va koor ti rohak?” - “Can't deal with defeat?”  
> “Morutar at aliit.” - “Welcome to the family (clan).”
> 
> We had so much fun writing this chapter! And it only gets better from here.


	2. Riduurok Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi chuckled before he looked at the three of them. “Cody gave it to me.” 
> 
> Siri cooed softly, “That was so sweet of him.” 
> 
> Bant leaned across her lap to get a better look at the pendant, “Cody? As in your “hot” Commander Cody? That Cody?” 
> 
> Both Tachi and Quinlan snickered as their youngest crèchemate ears turned red with embarrassment, “Y-Yes, that Cody.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin are siblings who actually talk to one another in this fic because we said so and we're soft for them. So are Obi-Wan and his crechemates.

Obi-Wan watched with a smile as his fiancé interacted with his family. It was fun watching as his _vod’e_ took their time embarrassing their _ori’vod_. Jango himself was teasing his son and nope he definitely wasn’t sending him winks after Cody’s face turned a bright shade of red. He had an idea of the comments being made but there was something about watching his Commander stutter over his words that Obi-Wan decided not to intervene and let Cody’s father and brothers entertain themselves. Speaking of brothers… 

The Jedi stood up to his feet and sent a small smile to his _gia’jr_ ’s direction and made his way towards his tent. There was one person he needed to share the news with. Obi-Wan grabbed his personal com and dialed the all too familiar number, ignoring the wetness coming to his eyes, and slid it across the ground gripping his pendant between his fingers. 

A holoprojector of the one and only Anakin Skywalker appears in front of him and his smile grows wider seeing his little brother. Anakin wasn’t looking towards him, he was just addressing someone out of frame, “No you can’t… Because I said so! ...Snips no you can’t-“ 

A small chuckle escaped his lips making Anakin finally pay attention to him, “Oh! Hey Master!” Anakin says with a smile and Obi-Wan can practically see his eyes lit up. Then a flash of concern surges through their bond when his former Padawan sees the tears sitting on his cheeks. “Master? What’s wrong?” Anakin asks with concern tightly woven in his voice.

Obi-Wan only shakes his head giving a reassuring smile to the knight, “Are you alone?” 

“Uh… no not right now? Why?”

The Jedi Master chuckles lightly and poses himself into his _Serene Jedi Mode_ before he says with his utmost General Kenobi voice, “I have news to share with you Knight Skywalker. I believe the information is not for young Padawans to hear.”

Anakin only gives him the unamused look and a raised eyebrow and Obi-Wan just knows Ahsoka is sporting a similar expression. But after a minute Anakin just sighs and exits the holo view and with mumbling coming from the young man Obi-Wan watched as the holo moved across the room he was in. The Jedi stood waiting patiently for his former Padawan to reappear, feeling the excitement and warmth flowing through his veins where his pedant lied over his heart. 

Anakin eventually reappears and closes a door behind him and turns towards the holo. “Alright, Master what is it? Are you alright?” 

Obi-Wan chuckles nodding his head, “I have something to tell you.” He could feel his little brother searching through their bond that was supposed to be cut years ago and smiles. “Look at this,” he says with as much of his usual calm and serenity as his excitement lets him and he reaches for the pendant and shows it out proudly. Anakin tilted his head to the side, curiosity shining through his eyes which only made Obi-Wan laugh more tears falling from his eyes, “Cody _asked_ me, Ani.”

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin’s eyes filled with confusion and simply let the young Knight work with the information given. And he couldn’t help but grin when he saw Anakin raise his head and his eyes widen in realization. 

“No. Way. Absolutely no _way_. Are you serious?! Obi-Wan I swear to the Stars this is _not funny_!” 

Obi-Wan could only grin wider as he watched Anakin’s jaw drop.

“ HOLY SHIT OBi-WAN-”

Obi-Wan quickly shushed the over-excited Jedi, “Force Anakin do you want the whole Temple to know?” he whisper-yelled looking around nervously.

Anakin quickly slapped a hand over his mouth sheepishly, “Sorry, it’s just- I’m so happy for you Master! Wait, wait, wait, tell me what happened!” 

Obi-Wan spent the next ten minutes telling the story of engagement to his little brother. As expected a couple of tears were shed and he heard the cooing coming from Anakin as he wiped them away but he could care less. He finally felt… happy. Truly happy like he hasn’t felt like this in a long time. 

Anakin once again breaks him out of thoughts, “Do I get to be a bridesmaid?” 

Obi-Wan let a soft frown appear on his features, “I haven’t really-” He has to stop that train of thought when he sees the pleading and hopeful look on Anakin’s face. He felt a small smile grace his face. “Of course you do little one. I wouldn’t have anyone else.” 

Anakin beams at his former Master and the two talk for a while before a “bing” comes from Anakin’s side of the call. The Knight smiles softly and even though holo Obi-Wan could feel him blushing.

“Rex calling?” Obi-Wan chuckled, he knew how head over heels his former Padawan was for his Captain. Anakin could talk about Rex for hours and he wouldn’t even notice. Anakin looked back at the Master and his smile fell deliberately as he looked between him and his commlink. Obi-Wan just shook his head. “Tell him I said hello.” Anakin beams up at him and sticks his tongue at him as if he was a nine-year-old again 

“Yeah whatever Master,” he says with a grin and winks. “Have fun with your Commander~ Bye!~”

Obi-Wan was simply sitting in his position on the floor, a ghost of a smile still present on his lips, clutching his pedant with his right hand over his heart when he heard footsteps from behind coming towards him. He smiled properly at that and stood up. Not a moment later a pair of hands are gently placed on his hips and his smile widens as he falls back into the chest of his fiancé. 

“Hello there.” 

He feels Cody place his head between his collarbone and chin placing a small kiss along his neck. 

“Hiding from me already _ner_ _herc’ata_?” the Jedi shivered when he felt the clone’s warm breath on his neck and reached one of his arms up to wrap around the clone’s neck.

“Never from you  _ ner _ ’ _ midr _ ,” Obi-Wan breathes out slightly shakily and feels his Commander chuckle against his neck and feels him nibble against his skin. He gasped softly before turning and hitting the clone’s arm. “Stop that!” he hissed quietly and without any real malice behind it.

Cody only rightfully ignored him and kissed the soft skin of Obi-Wan’s neck, his smile growing bigger as the Jedi squirmed in his arms as he worked his way down the line of his shoulder.

Obi-Wan tried to hold back a soft moan and silently cursed at the fact that his Commander knew his weak points, “ _ C-Cyare… _ enough.” However, Cody grins and sweeps the Jedi into his arms ignoring the small yell that came from the redhead. 

“I think it’s time for me to spend some more time with my  _ gia’jr _ ,” Cody rumbled smugly as he nuzzled the Jedi’s neck with said Jedi turning a lovely shade of red.

“CODY!” 

* * *

Traveling back to Coruscant was Cody’s least favorite part of his time with Obi-Wan. They were back to their professional personas and it hurt them both. They had no much time to spend together lest they attract the worst attention ever. Late-night kisses and quick glances were all they were able to get and honestly, it was hell. It was even worse when they finally arrived at Coruscant and he kissed his  _ te’ranir _ goodbye before watching him leave for the Temple. 

Coming back to the barracks the last thing Cody expected was to be tackled down by his batchmates, much less his batchmates wearing full armor. Which was silly, of course, they were wearing armor,  _ they were clones _ . Armor is their second skin.

“What in the Siths hell?!” Cody groaned at the crushing weight on top of him which was Wolffe who had wrapped his arm around his neck and was rubbing his knuckles against his scalp.

“Look at our  _ vod’ika _ growing up!” Wolffe cried in a mock proud tone grinning and Cody saw Bly wiping an imaginary tear of pride in response.

“Ah, they grow up so fast!” Thorn put a hand over his forehead in fake disbelief. “Not my favorite baby  _ vod’ika _ !  _ Kote _ whhhhy you have to grow up!” Cody groaned when Thorn threw his arm over his other shoulder and  _ leaned _ on him.

It was Ponds who gave the high pitched gasp. “NO! Anyone but my little  _ Kote! _ Take Wolffe, Bly- Manda  _ even Fox! _ Just leave my  _ vod’ika _ alone!”

Loud slurping came from the side and all five clones turned to the side where Fox was  _ loudly _ slurping his cheap low caffeine caf. 

“Leave me out of this Ponds and go suck Windu’s dick,” he merely raised an eyebrow.

Ponds turned a deep shade of red while Thorn and Bly hollered with laughter falling on their  _ sheebs _ . Ponds and Fox began to scream at each -well it was more Ponds screaming and Fox giving off comments impassively from across the room catching some others attention, Cody groaned loudly still feeling Wolfe’s knuckles in his hair. He really hates his  _ ori’vod’e _ . 

Several other troopers turned their heads to look at the usually stoic commanders only to see two of them ground crying with laughter, another pair yelling at each from across the room, and the last two still on the ground with one of their knuckles still rubbing into the other’s scalp. 

* * *

When Obi-Wan walked around the temple after the engagement everyone could feel just how happy he was. His force presence was brighter than it has been in years, not to mention the usually serene Jedi Master seemed to smile more when he was around Anakin or any one of his batchmates. 

Mace was the only person to truly ask for answers and despite himself, he went to Skywalker knowing just how much the two were close he knew Obi-Wan’s former Padawan would have answers for him. And it went as well as anyone expected. Why did he even expect Skywalker to cooperate for once? “I fell down the Temple stairs and he hasn’t let me live it down yet?” Sometimes Mace wondered why he even bothered in the first place.

At the same time, Obi-Wan was sitting in his own room reading over one of his many datapads, his pendant was in between one of his hands as his fingers traced the outline of the golden suns that sat against his heart during the day. A soft smile formed on his lips as he thought of his commander, barely even paying attention to what he was reading, his rare smiles, his arms, the way he was so protective over him and the rest of his _vod’e_... He already missed his _hture_ _midr_ more and more every day. 

He sighed and tried to and yet failed to release his thoughts into the Force. He desperately wanted to be able to love Cody openly, without having to sneak around just to see each other, not having to wait until they were sent out again on another campaign just to kiss one another. It was frustrating, but it was their lives, Cody was born to fight for the republic, just how he was raised to serve under the Order. 

The Jedi quickly shook his head feeling the awful surge of emotions going through him and gripped his pendant tighter. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes as he reached out for his  _ cyar'ika _ familiar force presence. He smiled when he felt Cody reaching back towards him through their newly created force bond and felt the small wave of love coming from his Commander. He sent his own in return and sighed, falling back into the couch humming peacefully under his breath. 

That was until his door was suddenly opened causing him to jump and quickly shove his pendant back inside his tunic. Obi-Wan quickly turned his head and groaned loudly seeing Vos stroll inside a grin on his lips, Bant and Siri were following after him but they weren’t holding that same mischievous look in their eyes like Quinlan was. 

The said Jedi plops down next to him laying his body across his lap, “Heya Obes? What’s going on with you?” he says with a wink.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes looking at the other two women who took their seats on his chairs. 

“You know, I don’t remember ever inviting you in,” he politely pointed out which caused Siri to chuckle while resting her chin against her palms as she leaned forward.

“We’re your crèchemates, we get a pass,” she spares a glance over to Bant who was staring Obi-Wan down. “Also you missed your check-up with Bant.” 

Obi-Wan sighed loudly, ignoring Quinlan as he took his datapad from his hands looking over it himself. “Bant, I’m fine. I apologize Bant but I am afraid I had many things that needed my immediate attention.” 

The Mon Calamari only narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head to the side, “Obi-Wan, I am very much sure you are aware that an immediate checkup after returning to the Temple is mandatory,” she said in a firm yet calm voice.

Obi-Wan coughs loudly as his cheeks turn a small shade of pink as he quickly avoids his eyes. “I have been checked over by my senior medic prior to my return. I simply didn’t think it was needed after that” 

Quinlan rolls his eyes flicking the man’s cheek softly, “Don’t bullshit us, Obi. C’mon out with it, spill the beans. What’s up with you and your Force presence?”

“I beg your pardon?"

Tachi comes over to the pair, jabbing her elbow in Vos’ gut, and sits on Obi-Wan’s other side resting her head against his shoulder. “Seriously what gives Obi-Wan? You haven’t been this happy in years. Not since-” She trailed off and her eyes grew a sad look. “Not since the AgriCorps,” she whispered.

Obi-Wan looks down sadly resting his head above hers, “It really has been that long, hasn’t it?” he mumbled sorrow seeping through his voice. His crèchemates share looks with one another and Bant made her way over to the couch as well sitting against Siri and letting Quinlan rest his legs in her lap.

The three leaned as much as they could on Obi-Wan giving him the comfort he desperately needed. They knew just how much Obi-Wan was going through, since they were Initiates and Padawans they were forced to watch the happiness slowly fade from their friend’s presence and it was heartbreaking. But now, seeing that it was almost fully bright again made them obviously happy if not a bit concerned first and they wanted to know what the cause of it was. 

“So, are you going to tell us?” Bant asked, looking towards the redhead. 

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath slowly reaching inside of his tunic praying to Force that he was not making a grave mistake doing this. He didn’t know what he'd do if his crechemates, his closest things he had to siblings besides Anakin rejected him. The Force around them was warm and domestic like a Tooka who curled in front of the fire to nap after it got the cream. He relaxed slightly at the comforting waves he was feeling through it and pulled out his pendant letting it sit in his palm as the three stared at him, confusion filling the space around them. The Jedi chuckled before he looked at the three of them. “Cody gave it to me.” 

Siri cooed softly, “That was so sweet of him.” 

Bant leaned across her lap to get a better look at the pendant, “Cody? As in your “hot” Commander Cody?  _ That _ Cody?” 

Both Tachi and Quinlan snickered as their youngest crèchemate ears turned red with embarrassment, “Y-Yes,  _ that _ Cody.” 

Vos, was the next to chime up again, “Okay, so what? He gave it to you out of friendship or something?” 

Obi-Wan shakes his head, a soft smile forming on his lips once again, he closes his fist around the pendant and looks at the three. “It’s an engagement pendant. Cody asked me.” 

The room fell silent and the smile immediately fell from Obi-Wan’s lips. He could feel his whole body go frozen and he clutched his pendant in his hand protectively. Force! Why did he think this was a good idea?! He  _ knew _ he shouldn’t have said a thing to anyone least of all to his crechemates! Oh, dear Force! Soon enough the whole Order will know and the Council-  _ The Council?! _ Oh no, they are going to kick him out and C-Cody- his men… They all will be sent to- 

“Oh, my FORCE! Obi-Wan I’m so happy for you!” Bant laughed suddenly and hugged him tightly over Siri and efficiently cutting off Obi-Wan’s panicked rail of thought. 

“Wh-what?” he asked weakly, his pendant still clutched in his hand.

Tachi was covering her mouth and failed to hide the biggest grin that was plastered on her face.

“OhmyForceObiyouaregettingmarriedIamsooooohappyforyouomfthisissoexcitingaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” was her only warning before she too tackled Obi-Wan in a suffocating hug.

“Siri,” Bant chided after she herself let go. “Let the guy breathe.”

Siri let go immediately and Obi-Wan gasped for air almost instantly, his face red. “Sorry Obes!” the blonde apologized immediately.

Obi-Wan heaved for a bit before he managed a response. “Wh-what is going on?” he asked and mentally slapped himself at his own stupidity. The Force around them still felt like a napping Tooka only purring this time.

Both Siri and Bant giggled. 

“We are happy for you and your engagement,” Bant said with a smile.

Obi-Wan could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. “O-oh,” was all he could muster together before he felt a small smile on his cheeks. It felt- It felt nice to have the support of loved ones...

“AWWWW _ look at you!” _ Siri squealed and started ruffling his perfectly styled hair. “Our baby is all grown up and in love!” 

“I’m an adult Siri!” Obi-Wan protested in vain as the woman ignored him and continued to ruffle his hair chuckling. 

Vos who was unusually quiet and only staring so hard his eye sockets were about to fall out looked between all three of them in disbelief.

“Wait! _ How long have you guys been dating!? _ !” 

Obi-Wan finally managed to get Siri off of him and fixed his hair somewhat and answered. “Almost three years Quin.” 

The Kiffar Jedi only stared some more. Then-

“WHAT THE  _ FUCK?!?!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANLSTIONS:   
> Vod’e - Brothers  
> Ori’vod - [OH-ree-VOD] - big brother, older brother, special friend  
> Gia’jr - Fiance  
> Ner Herc’ata - "My Sunshine."  
> Cyare - [SHAH-ray] - beloved, loved, popular  
> Te’ranir - Sunbeam  
> Vod’ika - Little Brothers  
> Shebs - [shebs] - backside, rear, buttocks (also rear of building, etc)  
> Hture Midr - Glorious Tiger  
> Cyar’ika - [shar-EE-kah] - darling, sweetheart
> 
> Next Up: Rexwalker.


End file.
